


Blast From the Past

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Back in New York, Athena introduces Percy to her cousin. Someone from Drake’s past shows up.





	Blast From the Past

It struck Athena as odd that there was still royal engagement tour, even if there was no engagement or even prospects for marriage. But events had been planned, so on they went. She was actually excited to go back to New York, she would get to see her fiery older cousin Bailey. She loved Bailey and missed her dearly, but mostly she couldn’t wait to introduce Bailey to the man who stole her heart, Duke Perceval Hunter of Winchester Cordonia. She had told Bailey all about him and she couldn’t wait for her to finally meet him. Maybe it was quick to introduce him to her only remaining family, but she had always been close to Bailey and wanted her to meet the guy who had stolen her from a king.   
She waited in the hotel lobby nervously waiting for her cousin to show up, it had been months since she’d seen her cousin and she missed her dearly, that coupled with introducing Percy to her made her stomach twist in knots. Bailey could be a little protective of her being seven years older than Athena, she had become more like an older sister than cousin. The truth was Bailey’s acceptance meant the world to Athena, she didn’t know what she’d do if her only remaining family hated the man she loved. Percy noticed her nerves and squeezed their joined hands trying to remind her he was there for her. Athena softly smiled, he always knew how to read her and how to calm her down and make her feel better. She looked up him offered a small thankful smile, she got so lucky with him.  
Athena turned back to look at the door in time to see a ginger headed woman walk in the door, her smile grew as she saw her cousin come towards her.   
“Thena!” Bailey exclaimed has she embraced her younger, yet taller cousin.  
She pulled back and took in Perceval, silently appraising him. He was tall, she’d guess at least 6’, dark hair, Hazel eyes, salt and pepper beard. He was dressed differently than she’d expect of a Duke, wearing dark jeans, grey henley, with a black leather jacket, but Athena told her he preferred comfort. He was older, but she knew that. He seemed nice enough, but she’d have to check him out, she trusted her cousin’s judgment, but she’d always been protective, vetting any guy her younger cousin dated.   
“You must be Duke Perceval,” Bailey stated, extending her hand to shake his.  
“Just Perceval is fine.” He replied, shaking her hand, he always hated the formal title, but also hoped to make a good impression with the redhead. If he ever wanted to make Athena his wife, he knew having her approval would make things easier. From what he heard about her she didn’t hold things back, if she didn’t like you, you knew.   
Bailey joined Athena and Perceval for dinner, over the course of the meal she got a feel for the man who stole her cousins heart. She could tell he had her best interests at heart, and Athena looked genuinely happy, the happiest she’s seen her since she lost her parents while she was in college. Bailey could see why Athena fell so fast for Perceval, he truly was perfect for her. Leaving them, Bailey felt confident that he wouldn’t hurt Athena and would continue to make her happy.   
*****  
Liam had to get away as he found the nearest bar. He ordered the strongest drink on the menu as he sidled up at the bar. He leaned over, holding his head in his hands as he mulled over everything that had just happened, everything he could have done differently. He pulled out the large 4ct ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought how he had planned to propose to the woman of his dreams just the night before. He thought throwing away his image would be enough to win her heart. Sadly he was mistaken.  
*****  
Bailey stopped in at her favorite bar after meeting the man that stole he cousins heart when she saw him sitting there alone. She would’ve recognized him anywhere, considering all of the pictures her cousin had sent her. Bailey wanted to meet the man that had pushed Athena into the arms of another man. As she approached him she could see he was playing with a diamond ring in between his fingers, the ring that he most likely intended to give Athena. She tapped him on the should, getting his attention.   
“Liam?” She asked. “I’m Bailey, Athena’s cousin.” She continued, offering a soft smile.   
“Oh, so your Athena’s cousin?” Liam asked, right away he could see the family resemblance, a spark that the two of them shared.   
“That’s me, mind if I join you?” She asked gesturing to the empty seat next to him.   
As the night drew on Bailey could understand by the way he spoke that it was never Liam’s intention for things to go the way they had. She could see that he was honestly trying to protect her cousin, although maybe not in the best of ways. She found him endearing and she couldn’t help but smile.  
As Liam got to know Bailey and hearing about how she and Athena would get into trouble as kids he smiled for the first time since Athena broke his heart. Liam felt comfortable with Bailey around. There was something about her that seemed to bring a smile to his face even on the darkest of days, something that lit a fire inside him. It could’ve been her fiery personality or the fact that she was outspoken, both being qualities that are never found in a noble woman, but he felt himself being drawn to her.  
Liam watched out of the corner of his eye, Drake walking up to his table, no doubt that he was there in an attempt to cheer him up, it was all he was trying to do since Athena broke his heart.  
“Bailey?!” Drake exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here?” He asked.   
“Drake this is Bailey, Athena’s cousin.” Liam said as he introduced them.   
“You’re Athena’s cousin?” Drake asked surprised that his past was walking back into his life.   
Sensing that the two had history Liam couldn’t help but ask. “Do you two know each other?”  
“Yeah, we met when I escaped Cordonia,.” Drake chuckled before continuing “so you’re Athena’s cousin!”  
Bailey nodded, she could feel the butterflies she felt back in college return, which she found puzzling because she felt a similar chemistry with Liam.   
“We met when I was at Hartfeld, she was a junior, I was a freshman rushing for a stupid Fraternity, I was streaking in the quad and I literally ran into her.” Drake explained, scoffing at the fact that he ever rushed, the feelings he ignored until Leo came to get him came flooding back.   
The three of them laughed as Drake and Bailey shared stories of when they hung out in college.   
Liam watched Bailey as her face lit up when she spoke, she spoke with such enthusiasm that he felt a flutter in his stomach. In that moment it seemed as if time froze. He didn’t have any kingly duties to worry about nor did the hole in his chest seen quite as big. It was just the three of them, the man who had his heart and the woman that was coming increasingly close to stealing it. He wanted to see her again, but how?  
“Bailey, I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I’d really like to see you again. Will you join me for the UN dinner coming up?” Liam asked hopefully, he felt like he might be able to move on. 


End file.
